412 Dial M for Mayor
by KateB-fan
Summary: Parte de la historia principal, espero que les guste! Se acabaron los paréntesis y Rick presiona un poco, veremos que ocurre.


**412 Dial M for Mayor**

Cuando su amigo, el alcalde Weldon se fue, Rick se quedó pensativo. Habían tomado suficiente como para que él se sintiera algo mareado, no era que no pudiese soportar una borrachera, pero se sentía relajado y con ganas de bromear. Lástima que tanto Alexis como su madre se habían ido a pedido de él, que prefería ofrecerle a Weldon algo de confidencialidad para que se desahogara si lo necesitaba…

Miró el reloj y distinguió que eran poco más de las nueve de la noche. Todavía era temprano, pero si no había nada que hacer, se iría a dormir. Mañana sería otro día…

Se levantó despacio para dirigirse a su habitación y escuchó el timbre.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró cara a cara con una Kate seria, casi avergonzada.

-¿Kate?- dijo solamente, estaba un poco aturdido.

-Discúlpame Castle… ¿estabas ocupado?- le preguntó sin darse cuenta de que él estaba en ese estado.

-No… para nada…- dijo y sonrió- ¿quieres pasar?

-Si…- dijo ella en voz baja y él se las ingenió para cerrar la puerta y luego seguirla.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó ella que ahora si sintió que algo le ocurría.

-Weldon estuvo hace un rato… cenamos y tomamos un poco…

-Entiendo…- dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Un poco bastante…- dijo él y sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-Bien… entonces te dejaré descansar… podemos hablar mañana…- dijo ella e hizo el ademán de moverse para irse.

-No, no…- dijo él y la tomó de un brazo para detenerla- dime…

-No hace falta…- insistió Kate.

-No te vayas…- le rogó y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

-Estás borracho…- jadeó ella.

-Pero los sentimientos son los mismos…- dijo él sobre sus labios.

-Por favor, Rick…- lo empujó un poco- te prepararé un café…- dijo y él la siguió hasta la cocina.

Kate preparó café y cuando giró para llevárselo, lo vio silencioso, detrás de ella.

Rick tomó la taza y bebió el café de un solo trago. La dejó sobre la mesa y la miró.

-¿Qué pasó, Kate?- preguntó con voz un poco más calma.

-Sólo… quería charlar un rato contigo…- le dijo ella esquivando la mirada.

-Te escucho…- le dijo él.

-¿Para qué? Mañana no recordarás nada…- le aseguró ella.

-Nunca olvidé nada de lo que sucedió mientras estaba borracho… adelante, te escucho…

-Es una conversación seria…- insistió ella.

-Estoy serio…- retrucó él.

-Bien… quería decirte que… que no me gustaron nuestros roces en este caso… y que me gustaría que comprendieras por qué hice lo que hice…

-Es el trabajo, ya lo sé… no tienes que explicarme nada…

-Es que… yo se que te sentiste traicionado… y te entiendo… yo no quiero fallarte… pero me di cuenta de que cuando uno tiene lazos de afecto con otras personas, ese lazo afecta la objetividad y no quería que sufrieras y no… no sabía cómo hacer…

-Kate…- dijo él y tomó su mano con suavidad- ya pasó… por suerte, Weldon no tenía nada que ver…

-Pero arruiné su carrera…- dijo ella con pesar.

-Puede que le hayas hecho un favor…- dijo Rick son sinceridad.

-¿Un favor?

-Créeme… es mejor no saber ciertas cosas…

-Bien… sólo quería que supieras que para mi eres muy importante y que siento que hayas pensado que te estaba traicionando…

-Yo nunca dije que pensaba eso… sí, tengo que admitir que me sentí un poco decepcionado porque confiaba en Weldon y sentí que pudiste haberlo ayudado… pero sé que no podía haber hecho mucho…- dijo y trató de sonreír.

-Me alegra que me comprendas… realmente me sentí en una posición complicada… tuve miedo de perderte… quiero decir, de perder esta posibilidad que tenemos de trabajar juntos…- se corrigió ella y se sonrojó un poco.

-Kate…- dijo él y la tomó de los hombros.

-Creo que mejor me voy…- dijo mirando brevemente sus labios. No estaba segura de por qué sucedía, pero empezaba a sentir que ella también estaba afectada por el alcohol que él había tomado.

-No… espera…- dijo sin soltarla- yo también tuve miedo de perderte… y me está costando mucho trabajo poder reprimirme contigo… en todo sentido…

-Lo siento…- dijo ella y desvió la mirada.

-¿Acaso no crees que sería mejor que hablemos de esto?- dijo él.

-Yo creo que lo mejor sería irme…- insistió ella con nerviosismo.

-¿De verdad quieres irte?- le dijo él y acercó sus labios a los de ella.

Kate hizo una pausa interminable, como si realmente ponderara su respuesta.

-No… pero tengo que hacerlo… porque no quiero lastimarte, Rick… y ya te dije que no puedo pensar en nada en este momento… - le repitió.

-¿Por qué no podemos encontrar un punto medio a esto, Kate? ¿Por qué tenemos que aguantarnos las ganas de estar juntos si nos merecemos estar bien?

-Porque todo se torna más difícil cuando uno está en una relación, Rick…

-Eso no es así… lo sabes, Kate… pero ocurre que yo estoy cansado de tener que esperar a que se den las condiciones para pedirte un beso, para poder abrazarte, para poder decirte lo que siento… no es justo…

-Nada de esto es justo, para ninguno de los dos, Rick… pero ya te dije que no puedo ofrecerte más por ahora…

-Eso no es cierto… nada te impide venir aquí, dejar que te abrace, que te diga al oído cuanto significas para mi y luego irte… o quedarte… y que mañana podamos seguir trabajando juntos como si nada…

-Rick…

-Dime la verdad, Kate… ¿de qué tienes miedo?

-No lo se…

-¿Crees que no sabré respetarte? Yo siento por ti algo muy profundo, Kate… si has visto en mi otras conductas con respecto a las mujeres es porque hasta ahora no me había sentido realmente comprometido con ninguna… pero contigo es diferente… yo realmente quiero estar bien…

Kate lo miró sin contestarle nada. Sus palabras le llegaban demasiado hondo como para no darles importancia.

-Por favor, dime algo…- le dijo él.

-Yo… yo se que voy a arrepentirme de esto… pero… está bien… tomemos esto con calma…

-¿Está bien? ¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó él confundido.

-Que mientras esperamos que yo esté en condiciones de afrontar esto… quizás sería bueno que intentemos algo más que trabajar juntos…

-¿Algo más?

-No lo se… pasar más tiempo juntos… y ver a dónde conduce esto…

-Kate…

-Lo se… es estúpido negar lo que resulta evidente… y supongo que no te puedo pedir que sigas esperando sin condiciones…

-No es que no puedas, sino que no nos hace bien, Kate…

-Si…

-Entonces…- dijo y sonrió.

-Entonces…- repitió ella y suspiró.

-¿Puedo darte un beso?

-La idea es que no necesites pedirlo…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Bien… me gusta…- dijo y se inclinó y depositó un beso dulce sobre sus labios.

-Lo se… a mi también…

-¿Te quedarás a dormir?

-¿Cuál es tu idea cuando digo despacio y sin presiones?

-¿Qué podemos esperar un mes para mudarnos juntos?

-Castle- jadeó ella aterrorizada con la idea.

-Era una broma… te juro que si te quedas, solo te abrazaré para dormir… sólo te quiero cerca…

Kate achicó los ojos y desconfió un momento, pero luego se dio cuenta de que si en verdad le iba a dar una oportunidad a lo que sentía por él, era ridículo estar poniendo condiciones, ya eran adultos.

-¿Tienes una remera para prestarme?- le dijo y sonrió ante la cara de desesperación de él.

-Tengo de todos colores…- sonrió.

-Bien… ¿vamos?- dijo y lo tomó de la mano.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Kate se sumergía en los brazos de Rick bajo la manta y suspiraba.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él.

-Muy bien…- dijo ella.

-Buenas noches, Kate…- dijo y ella se inclinó sobre él y lo miró de cerca.

-Buenas noches, Rick…- repitió y besó sus labios dulcemente, con la promesa de que no retrocederían en todos los avances que habían logrado.

**Espero que les haya gustado! Seguiré adelante mientras pueda con las historias que tengo pendientes (estoy con exámenes)... aunque me di cuenta de que algunas de mis historias multichapter ya deberían ir cerrándose... gracias por seguirla!**


End file.
